SMT R1 M3: Greninja vs. Darth Vader
' Greninja vs Darth Vader.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 3Greninja vs. Darth Vader.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 3 '''will see Greninja from Pokemon (nominated by ToonTheDeath) take on Darth Vader from Star Wars (nominated by GalacktaK). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 2 fighters eliminated so far, 30 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Darth Vader and a Pokemon trainer are teleported onto a platform, with four corners of different colors, each corner leading off the platform to their own walkways, leading into the statue of a different Pokemon of each color. The trainer, Calem, looks around in excitement. Calem: “Woah, it’s Alola’s Battle Royal Dome!” As he says this, two other trainers come out of the yellow and green entrances, just to stop when they see the people already stationed… especially the guy in all black armor. Suddenly, one of the trainers is lifted off the air, the only indicator of how being Vader’s lifted arm. The lifted trainer is tossed into the other local trainer, knocking them both unconscious. Vader turns his attention towards Calem. Vader: “I have no time for your insolence, child. If you knew what was best for you, you would turn back now, and not bother fighting what you cannot comprehend.” Calem reaches into his backpack and grabs a white and red ball. Calem: “Well, I’m not going to fight you… but I know who will!” Calem jumps off of the platform and throws the ball. Calem (exclaiming): “Go! Greninja!” (Cue The Royal; 0:00-0:14) From the Pokeball comes Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. Greninja gets into a crouching stance, looking towards Vader. As the crowd gets pumped, Vader takes out his Lightsaber. Vader (to Calem): “You won’t feel so clever after I do the most unfortunate things to your little friend.” “Triumph or Die! Go for it!” 60 (The Royal; 0:14-1:13) Greninja suddenly disappears. Vader stands still before flipping backwards, dodging Greninja’s Shadow Sneak. Vader takes several slashes at Greninja before kicking him into the middle of the stage. Vader throws his Lightsaber, which Greninja jumps over. Greninja lands and prepares a shuriken of water, just to get hit in the back by Vader’s Lightsaber coming back around. Greninja gets dragged towards Vader, who picks him up and goes for a stab, just for Greninja to vanish and immediately stomp on his head. 52 Greninja jumps off of Vader’s head before kicking him in the chest. Greninja bounces back and grabs Vader in a vortex of water, throwing him into the air, allowing him to spike Vader back to the ground. Still hanging in the air, Greninja throws three water shurikens at Vader, who dodges the first two and slashes through the third one, vaporizing it. 46 Greninja uses a stream of water to jet himself towards Vader, ramming into him. Vader slides on the ground, just to be kicked back in the other direction when Greninja appears from out of nowhere on the other side of the arena. Greninja keeps appearing and disappearing around Vader, knocking him around and around. 40 Vader sends out a shockwave that knocks Greninja towards the edge of the platform. Vader then dashes forward and swings at Greninja, knocking him up into the air. Vader Force-grabs Greninja while he’s in midair and slams him to the middle of the ring repeatedly. 35 Greninja is suddenly sent flying towards Vader and gets stomped onto the ground. Vader lifts his lightsaber up and stabs down, just for Greninja to send out a stream of water that propels himself away. Vader winds up stabbing the ground instead. Not deterred, Vader retracts his lightsaber before quickly extending it again, getting out of the ground. 30 Suddenly, Greninja dropkicks Vader, knocking him into the ropes. Vader bounces back slightly, allowing Greninja to make several quick strikes in succession. Greninja eventually just starts kicking Vader into the ropes, causing Vader to bounce back, allowing him to get kicked again. 25 After the fifth kick, Vader finally cuts though the ropes, allowing an escape. Vader is sent off of the platform with a skid. 23 Vader lifts his hand, and the platform rises off of the ground, breaking away from the four sets of stairs leading to each corner. Suddenly, two of the turnbuckles come flying off of the stage and wrap their ropes around Greninja. 17 The platform tilts to the side, eventually tilting 180 degrees. Greninja falls down, shaking loose of his constraints before he lands. Suddenly, the platform falls down. Greninja dashes forward, narrowly getting out on the side opposite of Vader. 12 Greninja and Vader both jump back on the platform, or really the bottom of the platform, due to it being upside down. Greninja dashes forward and makes blades out of water, slashing at Vader with them. Vader dodges each swing. 9'' Vader gets in a good kick that sends Greninja flying towards the edge of the platform. He suddenly stops, however, as Vader Force-grabs him. ''6 Vader pulls Greninja forward and takes a stab. 5'' Greninja appears to be dead for a brief moment, before he turns into a log. ''3 Suddenly, the real Greninja appears behind Vader and hits him into the air. 2'' Greninja prepares a huge stick made of water. ''1 Greninja uses the stick to slam Vader into the ground. “K.O.!” Greninja lands as Calem comes onto the platform, the two of them seeing an unconscious Vader. Calem: “Good job, Greninja! If we keep this up, we’ll surely beat this tournament!” Suddenly, the two are teleported back to their holding room, ready for round 2. Results (Cue Battle! Trainer) "GRENINJA AND CALEM ADVANCE TO ROUND 2!" Voting * Greninja must win: 23 * Darth Vader must win: 7 * Darth Vader must live: 14 * Darth Vader must die: 9 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Star Wars vs. Pokemon themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music